


Confessions of Love

by angelus2hot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Ray doesn't know how to tell Mick how he feels.





	Confessions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Confessions of Love  
>  **Fandom:** DC's Legends of Tomorrow  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mick Rory/Ray Palmer  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 434  
>  **Summary:** Ray doesn't know how to tell Mick how he feels.  
>  **A/N:** written for dcm for fandom_stocking

Mick leaned against the wall and watched as Ray walked back and forth across the room from one end to the other over and over again. _What was wrong with him?_ After the tenth time Ray had flitted from side to side never settling on any one thing for more than a second Mick could no long hold his tongue. “What’s wrong with you, haircut?”

Ray jumped but quickly pretended that he hadn’t. “What?” He shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just really busy.”

His eyebrow raised as he stared at Ray. “Really? Is that why you’ve been going back and forth this whole time?”

“I...uh...” 

But before Ray could find the words to say what was on his mind Mick added, “You’re like a virgin on prom night. Out with it already.”

_A what on a what?_ Ray shook his head. He hadn’t realized Mick had noticed. To be honest he hadn’t really thought Mick would be all the interested in what was going on with him. Sure they had some fun together, more than fun on his part but he was pretty sure that it was the only way Mick saw them.

“Haircut!” Mick growled his name long and low. He swore if he had to ask one more time he wouldn’t be _Mr. Nice Guy_ any longer. 

“Fine.” Ray knew he was making a big mistake admitting his feelings but it looked like he didn’t have any choice. “If you must know I’m in love with you.” The words fell out of his mouth a confession and accusation all rolled up in one.

Mick raised an eyebrow. “And? I love you, too. What does that have to do with why you’re acting so nervous?”

Ray’s mouth fell open in shocked surprise. He would never have thought in a million years that Mick would love him and now... A wave of relief washed over him so fast his knees almost buckled. 

“Haircut?” He cleared his throat... loudly.

“I didn’t know how to tell you and I was nervous about telling you.” 

He shook his head as he came to stand in front of Ray. “What did you have to be nervous about? You know you can tell me anything and especially this.”

“Uh huh, sure because you’re so cute and cuddly you just exude calm.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Laughter rang out “You think I’m cute?”

Ray couldn’t help but laugh with Mick as he quickly nodded his head. “Yeah, I do. But don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late.” Mick whispered as he pulled Ray into his arms.


End file.
